


aren't you a cerulean dream?

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sidonia AU, Talking, kinda flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Nyx waits for Pelna to show up but turns out the latter couldn’t make it but good news, he finds his captain at the Sylleblossoms Viewing instead.





	aren't you a cerulean dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Knights of Sidonia AU piece that takes place after [Spicy Tofu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11916072). Can’t decide if this is how they end up or maybe it’s just a tease...

The Sylleblossoms Viewing is located high above the residential buildings, a separate floor dedicated to an open field where it always shines. The land carefully cultivated to resemble a part of Tenebrae’s history long ago with the help of Commander Lunafreya’s team, nurturing it until the next wave of flowers bloom again.

Now the land has transformed into an ocean-like world abundant of its beauty that would last for three days. Such a view would clear the mind of one’s troubling thoughts and a perfect spot for couples to enjoy it together. It’s where the romance starts, they say, while others prefer to lay among the sylleblossoms and dream. Dream of a war that exists no more.

Nyx stands near the elevator, hands on his hips as he stares in awe at all the blues, petals flying through the air as a gentle breeze caresses them. A few pilots he recognizes were already here checking the area out and to his right, he hears the small chatter from a couple settled on a bench. Their fingers laced together and their mouth curling upward into shy smiles. 

As much as Nyx loves to be that awkward dude just standing around waiting, he checks the time on his wristband and taps the note button, bringing up an empty message to compose. Making himself busy is the key.

_[10:00AM] Where are you? You’re kinda missing out_

_[10:01AM]: uhhhh yea sorry dude. gonna be running late_

_[10:01AM]: Seriously?_

_[10:02AM]: yea! burnt rice is a super problematic business and i mean S E R I O U S PROBLEM_

_[10:02AM] WHAT?! How is that possible?!?!!_

_[10:04AM] I DON’T KNOW!!!! D’8 but don’t worry, your boy Pelna got this. just give me like 10 mins ok?_

_[10:04AM] Fine fine, 10 minutes. It’s actually really nice here._

_[10:05AM] i bet. no worries, your company will be here soon! ;P_

_[10:06AM] Just don’t accidentally set the place on fire. Pls_

_[10:09AM] i’ll try :) the pan’s ruined tho_

_[10:10AM] Unbelievable..._

Nyx closes the screen and guesses he has time to kill until he meets with Pelna. He walks from the entrance and surrounds himself with the moss green lands and vibrant blues. 

He takes it all in while continuing his trek until he finds a group of uneven columns grouped together and sits on top of one. The view is admirable, he must admit. Got to hand it to the commander for all the hard work she has done to make it happen. 

In the distance, he spots a family with a child playing with the flowers as the girl decorates them into her mother’s hair with careful precision while the father does the same as he handles his daughter’s own.

He takes note of the cute scenery and knows he won’t be doing that anytime soon. 

“Ulric.”

A chilling wave sweeps over his body at the familiar voice. Nyx turns, spotting Captain Drautos behind him. “Captain? Fancy meeting you here.”

Drautos nods his head. “Enjoying the view?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s pretty nice.” Nyx attempts at smiling, even darting his eyes behind Drautos to see if Pelna is there but no one except another duo entering. “I didn’t think you would be here, sir.”

“Is that so?” Drautos lifts his brow, a little amused. “Explain.”

Nyx draws out a long ‘uh’ and mentally curses himself for that silly comment. “I didn’t mean it like  _that_ , I just didn’t think I would find you here right this very moment...” He tries, hands fluctuating in the air as he explains himself. “It’s good timing?”

“I see. I supposed it is.” The captain steps to the left of Nyx. “May I join you?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Go right ahead.” Nyx gestures to the empty seat. “Plenty of room here.”

Drautos sits down. “I was told to meet the commander here. There was an important matter she wanted to discuss.”

With a glance around the area, Nyx adds, “haven’t seen her but it’s an odd choice for a meet up though.”

“I thought so as well but if it’s her decision then I won’t question it,” Drautos comments and directs toward Nyx, “and you’re here alone?”

Nyx hums. “I was waiting for Pelna but turns out he had to deal with a kitchen mishap so I’m stuck here waiting for him. If he does actually get his ass here.” He notices hint of surprise on the captain’s face. “What?”

“It’s actually amusing,” Drautos crosses his arms, a slight huff of amusement leaves his mouth. 

“Yeah well Pelna’s usually good with cooking but I think he’s been way over his head with that Lucian chef that he’s forgotten the basics—”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What?”

“It was Pelna.”

“What he do? Please tell me he’s in trouble.” He looks almost hopeful, dark blue eyes widen because it would be amazing to rat Pelna out on anything. Any dirt on him is good in his book.

Drautos grins but shakes his head in apology. “Not this time.” And earns a disappointing stare from the young pilot.

“I can’t believe this.” 

“Well, it was Pelna who urgently told me the commander was to meet me here not too long ago.”

“Huh? How long ago was this?”

“Ten to fifteen minutes I believe.”

“Hold up. I messaged him and he gave me the excuse that he burned rice and shit, said he’s gonna meet me soon-the hell?” He puts the two together and the realization hits him as if he’s been punched in the gut. “Ah.”

They both stare at each other as Drautos gives an obvious look until Nyx pulls away first, hiding the shameful embarrassment accumulating in his cheeks.

“We were both tricked,” Drautos states as a matter of fact while Nyx groans, promising to kick Pelna’s ass when he sees him again. He should’ve known Pelna would’ve pulled something like this.

“I can’t believe this!”

“Chin up, it’s not so terrible when we can both enjoy the scenery and each other’s company. ”

Nyx looks up, finding an unexpected smile and acceptance on the man’s face. 

“You don’t have to say it like that...” he says under his breath.

“Forget the flowers then. I would prefer you.”

Nyx stills, words lodge in his throat. That’s a little hard, captain, he wants to say but he’s really at a lost. A man without guidance, unsure what it all means and finds Drautos standing in front of him instead as if he’s in trouble. 

He taps his fingers against his thigh and swallows. His nerves unsettling and heart fragile. “Damn, I lost.” He lets out a weak laugh and heart fluttering in a storm of madness as he wills himself to calm down.

“Call it a victory.” Drautos leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
